Loving you is like shaking hands with the devil
by mikomy
Summary: Damon has had it with being second best first to Katherine and now to Elena so he goes back to his old self but with some improvements. Suddenly Elena starts realising she misses all the attention he used to give her and starts being jealous of Damon's new conquests...What will she do about it? Read and find out.


He was her dark knight in shining armor but she was too blind to see it…

He was always there for her, no matter what or who got in the way but she wouldn't let him in…

He would give his life a thousand times for her to keep on living but she never chose him…

'Cause 'it's always going to be Stefan'; or so she thought.

Damon had come a long way from being the self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities he once was…back when he was still obsessing over that bitch Katherine. Oh how he would love to drive a stake through her cold, dead heart and rid the world of her selfish games and God complex…

For all that time he spent pinning after her, searching for a way to save her from the tomb she was never in…for turning him into a vampire and for not choosing him over his brother…for the fact she never actually loved him…or even appreciate him but most of all for the fact that history was once again repeating and he still didn't get the girl 'cause his brother did…for all those reasons he would not think twice about ending that heartless monster's life.

While he drowns his sorrows in the finest bourbon Mystic Grill serves, he contemplates about his future…he thinks about leaving town, living life to the fullest accompanied by some college chicks and lots of booze because that's the way Damon does it. Or he used to, back when he didn't care anymore, when his heart was too shattered to be mended…though he's not the same person anymore he hopes some things never change…

Maybe someday he'll run into Katherine again and finally give her a piece of his mind, might as well make her pay for the evil schemes she keeps playing…

The only thing keeping him back is his love for Elena…the only woman he ever truly loved with all of his being. She saved him so many times from sinking into the darkness and giving in to the monster inside of him…she put the pieces of his scattered heart back together with her unselfishness and her caring, loyal friendship. He will always love her; always remember her no matter what happened now…the only thing he was sure of was of his feelings for her. He knows he doesn't deserve her, he gets that she loves his brother but he can't stop moping around, thinking of her touch, her laugh, her eyes and her petite body. She's his addiction…well her and blood but the second comes with his nature. She's the reason he's still living in the small town of Mystic Falls, currently nursing a bottle of his favorite bourbon and pretending to listen to the ostentatious, fake blonde sitting next to him. She kept talking about her boss hitting on her at work while the only thing that made my ears bleed less was the fact that she'd be dinner tonight…huh look at that, she won't have problems with her boss anymore. Half an hour later, she was too drunk to articulate words anymore so I offered to take her home…well frankly I was thinking more in the lines of my home but that's just technicality, right?

We started making out as soon as we entered the front door, slowly leading her to the couch…I bit her lip drawing a little blood and the taste was heaven on my tongue. She moaned and deepened the kiss while her right hand was palming me through my jeans…

'Mmm…that feels so good, baby, but I need more!' I dropped my pants and boxers to the floor, freeing my raging cock from its tight prison...'Suck it, whore!'

And she did…so good and hot her mouth felt around my shaft. She licked the tip and blew some hot air over it, making me moan and trash a little. I put my hand in her hair and guided her to engulf my 10 inches until she started setting her own rhythm while deepthroating me.

'That's it…take it all down your throat, bitch! Oooh God, so good…don't stop!'


End file.
